With the rapid development of the communication technology and computer technology, the mobile terminal (such as a mobile phone) has been popularized, and has become an essential element in people's daily life. The mobile terminal has various functions which may be realized by executing different operation instructions.
Generally, a frequently-used approach for triggering an execution of an operation instruction refers to a touch operation on the touch screen. However, the disadvantage of such an approach is that it works only in a screen displaying state. In addition, there is another frequently-used approach for triggering an execution of an operation instruction which refers to pressing physical keys disposed on the terminal.